Greatest Gift
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Oneshot. Jack's not being his normal self as Christmas draws near and none of the guardians can't figure out what's wrong.


I think someone needs to stop me, I really have no idea where these ideas are coming from now! XD Any way, here's another 'Guardians' story, suppose I should have waited after Thanksgiving to post since this is a Christmas themed oneshot, but I really didn't want to wait. Enjoy!

**~linebreak~**

Dawn slowly rose, signifying a new day was beginning over the northern ice cap. Not that anyone inside Santa's workshop would actually realize this as everyone was frantically running around. The hours of Christmas Eve ticked down as yetis and elves wrapped whatever needed it and stuffed everything into the giant red sack, which was place precariously on the sleigh.

"Come on everyone, we're close to launch time!" North commanded, shoving a boot on quickly; he paused as golden sand slowly rained in from of him. Looking up, North let out a laugh seeing Sandy hover above him. "Sandy, finished your rounds I see, what brings you here?"

Sandy floated before North, creating a snowflake out of sand above him.

"Jack? You here to see if you can get him out of his funk?" Sandy nodded, "Go ahead and try, everyone else has, he's in his room."

Sandy waved a thanks and floated off towards the guest hall. While Jack had been offered a permanent living quarters with North, he had declined the offer, saying he wanted to remain free. None the less, North had prepared a room perfect for Jack, but placed it with the other guest rooms so Jack didn't feel obligated to stay.

Stopping at the first door on the right, Sandy knocked softly before entering, smile fading slightly. The room was freeing and dark, piles of snow filling the room, the window wide open allowing cold wind and some snow flurries in. Sitting on the window ledge was Jack, looking out on the white world with unfocused eyes. Unable to handle seeing Jack unhappy, Sandy floated forward , beaming at the winter spirit.

"Oh, hey Sandy, didn't hear you come in." Jack said weakly, sitting up a little more. Sandy frowned at the missing energy from Jack, a frowning face appearing about him. "What? No, I'm not sad, why would I be sad?"

Jack lifted himself up from the window, walking, not floating, to his bed until he flopped face down onto it. Sandy followed, now creating a present, holding it out. But Jack merely glared at the dream maker before rolling onto his side, back now to Sandy.

"And no, it's not because, yet _again_, I won't be getting a present." Jack grabbed his extra pillow and buried into it, muttering. "Here for over 300 years… either ignored or labeled…."

Deciding Jack needed to be left alone for now, Sandy left the room, closing the door gently and headed back to the workroom.

**~linebreak~**

"A present? That's all he wants?" Tooth asked.

"You mean we've been panicking for nothing." Bunnymund grumbled, trying to not look to relieved that it wasn't something more.

Sandy nodded to both answers, turning to North to hear his response. But the jolly man was still preoccupied with his soon round trip. Huffing in some slight annoyance, Sandy floated in front of North, showing the made-from-sand present, almost shoving it into his face.

"What, what, a present?" North waved the object away, "I have all the presents packed up, I'm about to head out-"

North came to a quick halt as Sandy appeared in front of him again. This time, Sandy had created three images: a present, an arrow, and a small Jack with the arrow pointed at him. North studied the images closely before he got the idea.

"Jack wants a present? But he's on the 'Naughty List', I have rules to keep."

"I don't know, think about it mate," Bunnymund stepped forward, "We haven't been the most understanding when it comes to Jack's existence and he helped us defeat Pitch. I think he deserves at least one present."

"And rules can be broken once in awhile." Tooth added with a smile, Sandy nodded and silently begged North to change his mind.

Stroking his beard, North looked around his workshop, thinking. "But what to give him…. Aha! I seemed to recall a childhood favorite of his." He whistled and a yeti ran forward. "We need one more present."

Instantly, the yeti went on an angry string of words the other Guardians didn't understand, but North merely raised his hand for silence.

"Calm down, it's going to remain here, it's for Jack. Yes, I know," the yeti gave a confused look, "but, he needs this. Now, the designs going to be simple, pull something from the 18th century form. Match the wrapping paper well and keep it hidden until I arrive from my rounds."

**~linebreak~**

Tooth peeked into Jack's darkened room, the winter spirit lost in the sheets of his bed. Flying forward, she smiled finding Jack in a deep sleep, small sand dolphins swimming around his head.

"Awww, he looks like a child." Tooth cooed to herself, fingers running through Jack's hair. Taking a deep breath, Jack slowly woke, the dolphins falling away. "Morning Jack, North's going to be coming back soon, he said he wanted you there when he arrived."

"M'kay…." Jack replied sleepily, sliding out of his bed, grabbing his staff, and following Tooth to the workroom.

The room was filled with elves and yetis, all chattering excitedly, waiting for North to return. The remaining Guardians took their place at the front of the crowd, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy trying to hide their knowing smiles from Jack. Thunderous sounds of hooves started to draw closer until North's sleigh came into view, coming to a stop at the middle of the workroom.

All fell silent as North stood up from his sleigh, waiting for results.

"…Success!" North's voice boomed, cheers and applause soon following, the room becoming noisy once more.

While North was surrounded with everyone congratulating him, Jack snuck onto the back of the sleigh, heart dropping finding both sleigh and sack empty.

"Of course," Jack muttered darkly, "Why would this year change anything."

He jumped slightly when something touched the top of his head. Looking up, he relaxed slightly seeing Sandy hover above him. "H-Hey Sandy."

"Jack, what are you doing in my sleigh?" North asked, leaning over the side, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you know, admiring the craftsmanship." Jack replied.

"Right, why don't you come out of there?" North suggested, backing up to give room for Jack to jump out, an elf quickly placing a present into North's hands behind his back. As soon as Jack's feet hit the ground, North produced the present from behind his back, causing the winter spirit to freeze in surprise.

Sandy caught Jacks' staff as it slipped through his grip, Jack reaching forward and taking the present cautiously. Jack stared at the simple box, which was wrapped in deep blue with silver snowflakes paper, and a silver bow topping it perfectly.

"Well, are you going to open it?" North asked, breaking the anticipated silence.

Jack dropped to the ground, legs crossed, and tore at the paper, getting to the box quickly. Opening the lid, Jack paused before reaching in and pulling out a stuffed bear, fingers running over the black button eyes and over the soft fabric. All in the room held their breath until Jack's face lit up and held the bear close.

"And the last present has been delivered!" North called out, another wave of cheers sounding, "Someone make hot chocolate, we need to celebrate!"

Sandy followed the others, until he noticed that Jack hadn't moved from his spot, holding his present out in silent amazement. Flying back over, Sandy called Jack's attention, pointing toward the kitchen. Jack silently agreed and stood, keeping his present close as they went to get their mugs.

Time flew by quickly with flying elves and hot chocolate continually being passed around. It wasn't until eleven at night that everyone started to turn in, some elves just dropping on the floor where they once stood.

"I don't think I've seen everyone this happy in awhile." Bunnymund said quietly, moving around the sleeping elves easily.

"This was our first Christmas with Jack celebrating with us." Tooth said.

"Speaking of Jack, where did he go?" North asked, looking around the main room.

"Sandy's missing too."

"Last I saw, they went towards your den North." Bunny said, heading for that direction, the other two following.

They found the missing Guardians easily. Jack was sleeping on the long red sofa, clutching his present tightly to his chest. Sandy was floating over head, creating dolphins swimming around Jack. Tooth held herself back a noise of enjoyment, find this scene to adorable for words, and flew forward, brushing her fingers through Jack's hair gently. North took the empty mug, placing it out of the way while Bunnymund found a blanket and placed it over Jack.

Placing chairs around the sofa, the four shared another cup before they fell asleep as well, Jack smiling in his sleep, knowing his family was close.


End file.
